


Spider Experiments

by Sealink129



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Human Experimentation, Hurt Peter Parker, Hurt/Comfort, Michelle Jones Is a Good Bro, Ned Leeds is a Good Bro, Not Captain America: Civil War (Movie) Compliant, Parent Tony Stark, Peter Parker Acts Like a Spider, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter Parker Whump, Poor Peter Parker, Post-Civil War (Marvel), Pre-Spider-Man: Homecoming, Protective Ned Leeds, Selectively Mute Peter Parker, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Has A Heart
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-18
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:14:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22783888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sealink129/pseuds/Sealink129
Summary: In this alternate universe, when Peter is bitten by the spider, he doesn’t become Spider-Man, he becomes Oscorp’s biggest achievement, and their newest experiment.
Relationships: May Parker (Spider-Man) & Peter Parker, Michelle Jones & Ned Leeds & Peter Parker, Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Comments: 27
Kudos: 249





	1. Sneak Peak

Peter lived by a set of rules. Five to be exact. 

1) Never harm a being superior to you,  
2) Never go against direct orders,  
3) Never speak unless prompted to,  
4) Never attempt escape,  
And last but certainly not least,  
5) Don't give away your existence and residence in Oscorp. 

Those were the five constants in Peter's life that he could rely on. They never changed. While he never left his tiny room, if it could even be called that, it constantly experienced change. Whether it was his meals being placed in various locations or the construction of webs constantly happening. 

Bound to the center of the floor with a chain like a dog would be to a tree, he didn't even have free-roam of his new forever home. There were corners he had never set foot in, in the two years he had been held captive; parts of the ceiling he had never explored. Ever since he was bitten by that spider while at Oscorp, he had acquired powers that, in any other situation, would've been awesome. But not even two days after getting bit, several hours into the burning sickness and throbbing pain, he had been abducted— taken in the night without so much of a trace. And by the very company that caused it. As frightened as he had been that night, nothing could've prepared him for what was to come.


	2. Rules and Vows

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We meet Peter and so does Tony Stark.
> 
> Word count: 3,087

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah, the first chapter! I’m excited to share this with you all! I don’t own Marvel, Spider-Man or any characters associated with either. Anything in and about this fanfic that is similar to the work of another author or fan fiction is purely coincidental! I hope you all enjoy!

Peter lived by a set of rules. Five to be exact. 

1) Never harm a being superior to you,  
2) Never go against direct orders,  
3) Never speak unless prompted to,  
4) Never attempt escape,  
And last but certainly not least,  
5) Don't give away your existence and residence in Oscorp. 

Those were the five constants in Peter's life that he could rely on. They never changed. While he never left his tiny room, if it could even be called that, it constantly experienced change. Whether it was his meals being placed in various locations or the construction of webs constantly happening or whatever they decided to give him to keep his mind stimulated. 

Bound to the center of the floor with a chain like a dog would be to a tree, he didn't even have free-roam of his new forever home. There were corners he had never set foot in, in the two years he had been held captive; parts of the ceiling he had never explored. Ever since he was bitten by that spider while at Oscorp, he had acquired powers that, in any other situation, would've been awesome. But not even two days after getting bit, several hours into the burning sickness and throbbing pain, he had been abducted; taken in the night without so much as a trace. And by the very company that caused his mutations. As frightened as he had been that night, nothing could've prepared him for what was to come. 

Endless tests. Tests for his strength, his healing, his speed. Tests for everything Oscorp could think of. He never learned what results they got, but nonetheless the experiments were unpleasant, often painful. Turns out he was the only successful hybrid that came from Oscorp. And they weren't about to let him go. A mutant, they called him. They wanted to know what made him tick; what made him so different. They must not have ever figured it out, because they kept poking and prodding at him even to the present. Or maybe they did, but some sick, twisted part of their mind relished in his pain. But it didn't end there. Occasionally, he'd been brought to a different laboratory somewhere in the Oscorp building and he'd be injected with more spider venom. It's only happened three times, but it was always just enough to trigger a few more changes in him. 

First it was venom and organic webs, and then it was more spider-like instincts and communication. He reckoned he might've still been able to speak English, but he had gone mute long ago. The lack of necessity for speech leading to the loss of it. So now, his only sources of entertainment and communication were the little spiders they had placed in his room when he requested them. He would talk to them through quiet, almost silent clicks, purrs, and hisses. They were his only companions in the cold, unforgiving walls of his room. 

The last thing they changed about him, was the amount of limbs he had. He had his normal four— two arms and two legs— but as of his latest change, he now had four more. However, they were quite different. They sprouted out of his back and were actual spider limbs. Long, thin, six-jointed legs that were about four feet long each. He hated them. They made him feel like a freak. Not even the Hulk has mutations this weird. So he figured out how to fold them up against his back in a way where they wrapped around his sides a little. The less he could see them, the better he felt. Turns out the scientists had slightly modified the venom to bring more potent changes for the third round. He also rarely left his cocoon of a web. That's right, he spent his days in a web. He had erected it not long after he could make his own silk strands. It was large and was connected to the wall and the floor, making a slant. He never left it unless he needed to relieve himself at the small toilet in the room or unless they provided food, which was hardly enough to sustain him. He hated his life. But he gave up trying to escape long ago. He had lost his spirit and confidence. He was a shell of his former self; more wild in the sense that he didn't really consider himself human anymore. Why would he, when he was obviously destined to become more spider than human?

-

The day had started out like any normal day. Peter woke up crouched in his web and was having a quiet conversation with a wolf spider. His stomach growled a little in hunger, but he ignored it. Food would not come that night. It was around noon when the door let out a slight hiss, indicating it was open. Peter leaped up and held a threatening stance, spider legs out wide to make him appear bigger. His spider sense wasn't going off, strangely enough. Not like it normally did. But he didn't allow himself to relax. In walked two complete strangers. He had never seen them before. One was a young blond-haired female with dark eyes and the other was an older— but not old, probably around 30 years old– man with pale skin, dirty blonde hair, and an oddly old look in his eyes, like he had seen and experienced more than most. Peter regarded them coolly. Upon really looking at the man, he seemed familiar, but Peter's confused brain couldn't place a name to the face. The man looked surprised to see him, but not the girl, which to Peter, was odd. He had never seen her before. Neither moved for a while. Both just watched him to see what he would do. He cocked his head slightly to the side. How interesting. They weren't frightened of him, but they also didn't appear threatening. The girl came forward a little, to which Peter hissed harshly and backed up, feeling cornered. She flinched, but stopped. 

"So, how did you find out about him, Gwen?" The man asked the girl quietly. 

"I caught a glimpse of him one time on a security monitor and saw what they were doing to him. After that, I had been silently observing, trying to find out information about him. But he's obviously not been in good hands, which is why I called SI. You guys deal with mutants and super-humans all the time. Even gods and aliens. I figured if anyone could help, it would be you guys. But he's been through hell here." The man looked thoughtful. 

"I can talk to Stark about it and see what we can do, but if the government gets word of this, it may be out of our hands. We don't know what this kid can or will do. Did you at least find out anything about him other than powers and abilities? Like his name or date of birth?" Gwen nodded. 

"His name is Peter." 

Peter, who had been ignoring them for quite some time snapped his head to them at the mention of his name. In the two years that he had been stuck there, he had never been called by his name. 

"He is fifteen years old and before this had been living with his aunt, May Parker." Peter crept towards them at the mention of his aunt. He had forgotten all about her! And shit, the thought filled him with guilt. How could he have forgotten about her? Tears welled up and spilled over his cheeks for the first time in so long. 

"Peter?" He heard the girl call out. He wiped away the tears with trembling arms and growled at them. He raised himself up, threatening an attack. When they didn't move, he lunged and lashed out. Gwen shrieked a little. Then the both of them were rushing out of the room, slamming the door. Peter almost made it to the door, but was yanked back by the chain. He coughed and wheezed some, and then began pacing the wall connected to the door and stared at them through the glass window as they observed him. He bared his teeth and let a bit of venom drip down while his mouth foamed up a little— a side effect to the venom and his saliva mixing. He hated doing it, but it was an effective defense tactic. It tended to frighten people off; even the scientists who experimented on him. However, much to his puzzlement (and slight disappointment), these people appeared otherwise unaffected by his outwardly display of aggression. He stalked away from the door, hissing and spitting. When he looked back at the window, the two people were gone. That night for the first time in many months, he cried himself to sleep, wishing he could have his old life back. 

-

The next time he saw the girl was about a week after, if his meal and sleep pattern said anything about time. She again, wasn't alone, but she wasn't with Blondy. No this man wore sunglasses indoors and had clothes on that Peter knew just by looking at them that they cost more than what most people made in a month's worth of work. He had a cocky air to him and Peter immediately grew wary of him. 

"So, this is the spider-boy." He said from behind the door before barging into Peter's small room. Peter gave a warning noise and backed up. 

"Hey, wait! Peter may be hostile! It hasn’t exactly been paradise here!" This new guy completely ignored Gwen as she followed him in. 

"Is that his name? Hey kid, my name is Tony Stark. You may already know me." The man said with a smirk. Despite Peter's distaste in Stark's flaunting, he couldn't help but gasp, his mouth flapping open and closed like a fish. Of course he knew who Stark was. He was a billionaire after all. The man stuck out his hand for a shake, rather abruptly. Peter flinched back a little. But he was curious. This man, the Tony Stark nonetheless, came to his little cell and offered a warm greeting despite being warned of danger. He crawled forward from his web until he was just out of reach of the hand. He inspected the limb in front of him. He looked for anything that would indicate a trick or harm. Upon finding nothing, Peter glanced up at Stark's face to see a reassuring, albeit slightly cautious, smile. He leaned back into a slight crouch with one hand on the floor and hesitantly lifted his other. He wasn't sure how to describe what it was like to get a handshake from Tony Stark. The man's hand was calloused, and a little small, (though much larger than Peter's own),but strong. And well, it was the first non-threatening, civil human contact he's had in two years. He was starved for any sort of touch that was genuinely kind. Peter decided that he liked this man. So almost immediately after grasping Tony's hand, when the billionaire tried to pull his hand back, Peter clutched onto it like a lifeline. The man chuckled. 

"Kid, we can continue this momentarily, but I need my arm back." He told the teen in front of him. Peter felt a bit stupid after that and realized what he was doing. He let go of the appendage as though it was scalding hot and immediately scurried away with a whimper escaping his mouth. He mentally berated himself. How dumb could he be? He just met Tony Stark of all people, and almost immediately made a fool of himself. He jumped onto his web and curled up in a far corner, watching the other people in the room uneasily. Would he be punished for this? His heartbeat quickened in fear and quiet cries escaping his throat. He watched Stark and Gwen, and they seemed almost... sad? That couldn't be right. Why would they be sad? They could leave this tiny prison. Unless they were sad for him. But that was even more outlandish. He didn't need their pity and— oh hell no. His thoughts were interrupted when the foot of a Tony Stark jostled one of the outlying strands in his web and refused to stop touching it. Nope. Nobody could touch his web but him and his spider friends. Nobody. He snarled at the man, giving him his harshest glare. Tony paused. 

"What's wrong kiddo?" He asked confused. "You were fine just a second ago." He reached out a hand again and Peter recoiled. Peter directed his gaze to the man's foot that was still touching his web. The audacity of some people. Tony followed his gaze. Then the guy laughed. Quite offended, Peter looked up at him with a scowl. "Sorry Peter, I didn't think that you would be upset that I touched your web." Tony chuckled, and moved his foot. Peter relaxed a little. "But that aside, can you talk? Because you can obviously understand us." And well, Peter wasn't sure of the answer. He hadn't talked in a year and a half. Did his voice still work? He lifted a hand to his throat where his vocal chords were. He wanted to try to talk, but he was scared to. He was afraid of the answer he would get. Peter cowered into himself a little. Why would they care? Would he be punished if he gave the wrong answer? Tony seemed to sense his dilemma. 

"Kid, it's ok if you don't want to or can't. I'm not going to be mad." He soothed, suddenly serious. "You can trust me." And well, that was a big statement. Could he? He didn't know the man well, and Tony didn't know him. 

He inched away from the billionaire, even more unsure of himself than when the man first walked in. "Now, I have to leave before I'm caught because I shouldn't be here, but don't worry Peter. I'll be back for you and I'll get you out." Stark reassured, and before Peter could process what was just said, they were gone. 

-

Tony's POV

Tony had never been one for children. Hell, he wasn't one for family, period. His lack of bonding with his parents had created a distanced mindset. It made it difficult for him to connect with others and develop a proper, lasting relationship. And that was with adults. Children on the other hand; he didn't like them, to put it bluntly. They were loud, they made a mess, they didn't listen, and they smelled weird, amongst other things. So when he was approached by a young lady named Gwen Stacy for help with a child mutant, he wasn't sure he wanted to accept. But he humored the girl and had Steve infiltrate the center of one of his biggest rivals. Tony had always felt that Oscorp was a little shady, particularly the head of the company, Norman Osborn. He never liked the man. But nonetheless, he tolerated him any time they were in the same room. However, when he saw that kid sitting in the room, alone, all tolerance for Norman flew out the window. Cap had insisted that he go with Gwen first since he knew first-hand about enhanced individuals. Rogers looked furious when he had returned. So against Tony's better judgement, he listened for once. And what he saw rocked him to his core and filled him with a plethora of emotions, anger and sadness being the main two. The kid— Peter was his name— was sitting in the room, on a giant web. And he looked miserable. He was stick-thin, and he sat with his legs and arms tucked close to his half-naked body. He stared at the wall, an energy obviously being held back as his fingers drummed against the web in a nervous, hyper-active manner as he was chained to the floor like a wild animal. And well, it wasn't hard to spot what officially classified him as a hybrid. From his sides, four spider-like limbs sprouted, oddly attached. He could see where the bare, cream-colored skin morphed into darker exoskeleton-enhanced legs with fine light brown hairs. 

"So this is the spider-boy?" He asked and was a little impressed when the kid's head snapped towards him. He must have enhanced hearing. Tony was becoming more and more intrigued by the spiderling and well, Tony Stark is an impatient man. So, like the genius he is, he opened the door and darted in with a smile plastered on his face, making the poor kid jump. He watched with a careful eye as he interacted with the boy. And what he found surprised him. He wasn't sure what the kid was really like underneath the fear and anxiety, but his eyes glittered with intelligence. He wasn't stupid by any means. That was evident in the small file Gwen gave him after they left the room. Christ, the boy was a genius! What an IQ he had! It was just another thing to add to the growing list of things that made Peter special and interesting. When Tony left with Gwen, he was vowed that he would help this kid. 

-

That night, he did some further research on Peter. The boy was on his way to doing big things in the world. He went to Midtown School of Science for crying out loud. But what a fate he had been dealt. His parents died in a plane crash when he was young, his uncle had been murdered not long before he went missing, aka kidnapped, he had lived with his aunt in an apartment she could hardly afford, and he even got picked on at school. Then, unbeknownst to the world, he had been trapped and experimented on like a guinea pig for two years. The world had chewed this kid up and spit him back out like he was worth nothing more than the dirt on the bottom of Stark's shoe. Tony's heart went out to Peter. So that night, he formulated a plan and requested assistance from Steve, Natasha, and Gwen. He also got into contact with Bruce and asked him to be prepared for a patient the following night. What he was going to do wasn't strictly legal, but then again, neither was what Osborn was doing to a child who was hardly fifteen.


	3. A Matter of Trust

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter is freed from Oscorp.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heh. Hello? It’s been a while since I uploaded last. Oops? Life got in the way, and as I was reading a draft of the next chapter, there was something I didn’t really like about it. BUT, I’m back and finally updating this story! *cue cheers* I hope you enjoy this chapter! And of course, comments, kudos, and constructive criticism is always welcome and appreciated :)

Peter's POV

Peter was hardly ever caught off-guard or surprised by anything with the help of his spider sense. But to his shock, he was caught in a time of vulnerability the fourth night after Stark had shown up. That time happened to be while he was asleep. He had gotten no meals that night. Yet despite his achingly hungry stomach, he managed to fall into a fitful, restless sleep. Until a jarring noise startled him from unconsciousness. He jumped up, nerves on edge. His spider sense became a constant scream in his head. And it was so loud that it almost hurt. In panic, he scrambled up onto the ceiling. He could see some commotion going on outside. He squinted his eyes trying to make out what was going on. Something then was slammed into the door, making Peter yelp and scuttle back as close to the corner as he could get. It got silent then. He heard a quiet click as the door was unlocked and suddenly Tony came stalking through the doorway, without so much as a scratch on his Iron Man suit to indicate what had happened. He eyed Peter warily. 

"Kid, come on." He said and motioned to the door. He turned and almost walked out, before realizing that the spiderling wasn't following. He looked back at Peter and saw him still as a statue, staring, and not seeming to comprehend that he was being rescued. "Kid?" Tony still got no response. "Peter." He gently spoke and drew closer to the teen. He counted it as a win when Peter didn't cower or show signs of fright. In fact the boy looked a bit dazed, like he was confused. Tony raised his hand a little and held it out, palm up. That snapped Peter to attention and his eyes rapidly focused on Tony's hand then his face and then back to the appendage stretched out to him. "Come on kid. I'm here to get you out. You'll be free." Now that was something Peter hadn't experienced in quite some time. Freedom. The prospect filled Peter with another thing he hadn't had in a long while. Hope. Timidly, Peter reached down and latched onto the hand in front of him. With a kind smile, Tony helped him down and snapped the chain that held onto him, and helped him put a shirt on 'because it was chilly outside,' according to Tony, before leading him out. Almost to the door, Peter stopped and looked back solemnly. He was about to leave his web. His home. Somehow Tony seemed to understand. "Don't worry. Where we are going, you'll be allowed to make a web as big and as intricate as you want." That reminded Peter. He let go of Tony's hand and stumbled back to the web, not quite used to walking on two legs again. He quietly told the spiders in the room to climb on and once they did, he held them close to his chest and went back to Tony. He almost made it, but then his shaky legs gave out. He prepared to hit the floor, before being caught by thin, but strong arms. He looked up at Tony, an apologetic grimace on his face. "Don't worry." He cooed. "I'll carry you." With a slightly undignified squeak from Peter, Tony scooped the teen up into his arms and began walking out the door, past the unconscious security guards.

No matter how much he tried, he couldn't get his muscles to release their tension. While a part of him was rejoicing at being held-- quite gently if peter was being honest-- and being with someone who seemed to have good intentions, another part of him couldn't help but be cautious. This seemed too good to be true. What if Tony only came for him for his own personal gain, whatever that may be? The thought caused fear to build in him. He squirmed a little in Tony's arms as the man hurriedly made his way through the building. The man glanced down at him and seemed to notice his nervousness. 

"It's okay, kid. Don't worry." He soothed. Peter tried to relax, but it was hard. He had left the safe confines of his web. He whined, his eyes growing watery. Tony kept giving him worried side glances. Then they made it to the entrance. And despite the previous racing of his mind, Peter couldn't help but lose all of his thoughts as they exited the building his prison was in. He stared up at the night sky in awe and held his hand up a little, as if he could just reach up and touch it. He could see something other than his little room and experiment labs for the first time in two years. And despite not being able to see very many stars from the beaming lights around him, he thought the black sky never looked as beautiful as it did in that moment. He felt the tears trail down his cheeks and a heart-wrenching, yet relief-filled sob erupted out of his chest. Lost in his emotions, Peter threw his arms around the man holding onto him. When he felt Tony's arms hold onto him more securely, and with more meaning, Peter tightened his embrace. 

"I know, Pete. I know." Tony assured into his shoulder. Pete. Peter was surprised to hear the nickname, but he instantly fell in love with it. It was now reserved for Tony Stark and only him. A bond was forming, even if he didn't know it. A sort of loving reliance and admiration to the man who rescued him from his prison. Kind of how Peter felt towards Uncle Ben before he passed. But this person had been through something very similar, Peter remembered. Tony had been held captive in a different country. He knew how Peter was feeling. 

"Tony!" Someone called and Peter stiffened again, whipping his head around to look at the man approaching. His dark skin was accompanied by a sort of metallic encasing, not unlike Tony Stark's Iron man suit. In fact, it was just like Tony's. 

"Rhodes." Tony greeted. 

"What do you think you're doing?" He fired at the billionaire. "You can't just trespass onto the property of your biggest competitor! If Norman gets word of this, he will- Wait, who is that?" James heatedly ranted before catching a glimpse of the bundle of human-spider hybrid staring up at him fearfully from Tony's arms. 

"Peter here, is why I broke into Oscorp. But not here. At the tower, please." Tony insisted before looking to the kid in his arms. "Kid, you knew I was Iron Man before this, right?" At Peter's wary nod, Tony sighed in relief. "Okay. This might be scary, but I need to fly us to Avengers Tower so that you can get the help you need. Do you trust me to get you there safely?" Peter stared, wide-eyed. There was that big word again. Trust. Could he trust Tony Stark, a man that he had only really met once before? Peter wasn't sure, but if he was being honest with himself, almost anything sounded better than being in Oscorp. And frankly, this stranger had shown more kindness to him within 20 minutes, than anyone at Oscorp had in the almost two years he was there. He gave another, albeit hesitant, nod. Tony gave him a tight-lipped smile and the thrusters in his suit fired up. And well, it wasn't nearly as frightening as Peter thought it'd be. That being said, he still freaked a little and gripped onto Tony tighter, gripping with the thousands of microscopic hairs on his fingers. But once he looked down and saw them speeding past the buildings he grew up with, he felt a grin growing on his face. Despite being holed up for as long as he had been, he still remembered the city like it was the back of his hand. Soon enough a quiet giggle began to emerge from him. If it was heard by the man holding him, nothing indicated as much. But then the giggles turned into louder gasps of laughter. Poor Tony, felt the tremors and believed that the kid was hyperventilating, or crying— something. Then he caught sight of the teary, but cheery smile on the teen's face in the passing lights. And he felt one form on his own as well. 

Sooner than either of the two would've liked, they arrived at Avengers Tower. Tony set the kid down inside his penthouse and watched as Peter glanced around in awe at the pristine decor and obviously expensive furniture. In fact, he was so entranced, he failed to notice the other individuals entering the room. And when he did, he jumped. Now joined with Tony and Peter was Natasha Romanov, Steve Rogers, and Bruce Banner. Peter was stunned. Right in front of him, was the Bruce Banner. The others were more than amazing as well, but Banner was his idol. He practically worshiped the man. He gaped at the people now sharing the same space as him. If he was being honest, he didn't think his heart could take it. 

"Tony, who is this?" Bruce asked, confused. He didn't think Tony liked children. 

"I'll tell you guys in a minute, but I'm waiting for Rhodey." He paused. "In fact, get everyone else that is currently here." They nodded, and soon, the room was filled with 'Rhodey' and other strangers. Well, strangers to Peter. He wasn't sure who some of them were. He resorted to remaining close to Tony. So close, in fact, that he was basically hanging off the man's arm. He glanced from person to person warily as they stared at either him or Tony. It made his skin crawl. 

"So," a guy Peter recognized as Hawkeye began. "Care to tell us why you felt you needed all available avengers awake at your tower at two in the morning?" Peter wasn't sure he liked the archer. He seemed a bit rude. 

Then Tony moved aside, fully exposing him to the Avengers. "I wouldn't have called you all if it wasn't important. This is Peter." And if Peter was uncomfortable before, it was so much worse with everyone's attention on him. He cowered a little under their scrutinizing stares. "And I'm gonna help him get his life back. He's a very special person and has missed out on a lot of things." Peter felt as though his heart would explode at that statement. It wasn't everyday Tony Stark called someone very special. Not to mention Peter had only been around the guy once before. "But I wanted to introduce him to you and vice versa so that he can reside here comfortably until we figure out his home situation." 

"'Home situation?'" Rhodey repeated in confusion. "What does that mean?"

"I mean that Oscorp has been holding him captive in miserable conditions for the last two years while they basically ruined his chances at a normal life." Tony spat angrily. Peter couldn't help but hang his head in shame and despair. He already knew that there was no chance at reversing the effects of the spider venom, but hearing it being all but confirmed by Tony made his heart ache. He felt like bursting into tears until he had no more to let out. Tony turned to him. "Do you mind showing them? I promise they won't be disgusted. At least, not at you." He asked quietly. Peter considered the pros and cons and figured he didn't have much else to lose. He lifted the shirt off and let his cramping legs stretch out. Then he shot a web at the ceiling and crawled up, before letting go and clinging to the hard surface. He heard several gasps and looked down. Several of the newcomers were staring at him in amazement. He blushed a little.


	4. Author’s Note

So, I’ve run into a bit of an issue. I had the next chapter saved on a separate website (Wattpad) and I’ve been revising and editing and trying to get it to a point where I’m satisfied with it. However, long story short, due to some email/password issues I’m unable to access my account indefinitely. So all of that progress has basically gone down the toilet. Into the trash. And I’m a little ticked, but what can one do? This doesn’t mean that this story is discontinued, though. I’m still going to continue it and I’m trying to get another chapter together within a reasonable time, but I just wanted you all to know in case it takes a little bit. Cross your fingers and pray I can get back into my account.


	5. Spiders and Avengers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter meets the Avengers, and Tony and Peter have a fluffy, irondad/spiderson moment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am back in the land of the living, finally! Short explanation for my absence, shit hit the fan. Hahaha I’m kidding, sort of. I actually got my account back on Wattpad and have been able to access all the works I’ve done. And then I had a bit of a writer’s block. I had read, re-read, and then read again and again, the drafts I had of the next two chapters, and to put it, I wasn’t feeling it. I wasn’t sure I liked the direction it was going or the pace, so I did a thing and essentially rewrote the entire chapter. So, then I got to something I liked, and then, I actually got the Corona. Yep! I have Covid. And it’s been an interesting experience. 0/10, would not recommend. So, for a bit I’ve been super tired, sick, and not in the mood to write. But I’m doing much better now, and I’m up at 1:30 am, hyper and finally finishing up this chapter, and it’s a whopping 1721 words! The next shouldn’t take anywhere near as long to get out. But for now, enjoy! :D
> 
> (btw, I don’t know if I ever clarified this, or made it obvious enough, but this takes place right before Homecoming, right after Civil War. The airport battle happened, and Tony found out about his parents, but him and Steve discuss it like adults)

"So, he's a hybrid." Rhodey stated.

"He's way more than that." Steve commented. "He's enhanced. He has accelerated healing, speed, and is stronger than normal. How much so, I'm not sure."

"Yeah, I had that girl, Gwen Stacey give me any files on him. I haven't really looked at it yet, but I've googled him and he seems like he was already pretty extraordinary before Oscorp." He stated before pulling out the file. It was relatively thick and had lots of papers. "We can work with that later." He said, then startled slightly as Peter suddenly jumped off the ceiling and put the shirt back on. "But for now," he turned to the teen beside him, "I'll introduce you to the others currently living in the tower. First, there's of course James Rhodes, or Rhodey as I call him." Peter gave a shy little wave and short nod in greeting to the man. "Then you have Clint, or Hawkeye as you probably know him, Natasha Romanov, or Black Widow, Bruce Banner, occasionally also known as the Hulk," Peter held back the urge to babble about his obsession with Bruce's work when the man made the move to offer a handshake with the hybrid. Peter barely managed to keep from embarrassing himself and quietly returned the gesture. "This is Sam Wilson, or Falcon. He's really the person to go to if you ever decide you need to talk about something, get something off your chest, blah blah. Not that I do myself, but when have I ever practiced good habits?" That got a snort of amusement from Peter and several of the others. Tony's past and his drinking habits were of no secret to anyone, not even to the teen. Sam and Peter exchanged a greeting before Tony gestured to a man that made Peter do a double take. He had a freaking metal arm! "That is James Barnes, but you can just call him Bucky." Peter glanced at Stark when he heard the slight scowl bleeding into his tone at the mention of the guy. Huh. Perhaps they didn't get along very well, but then why did he live there? "He's a life-long friend of Steve's, like before being frozen in ice, long." Ah. That made more sense. "Then you got Steve Rogers, of course. I'm sure you already know what his super hero name is. And last, but certainly not least, you have me. A few others are going to be showing up tomorrow, but I'll introduce you to them then. There are also several others that won't make an appearance for a while, but do show up here and there, like Thor. But you'll probably hear their names long before you meet in person. For now, however, you've met everyone." He paused for a slight second. "Actually, there is one more you should meet. F.R.I.D.A.Y.?" 

"Yes, boss?" A female voice rang out in the room, making Peter jump (embarrassingly, practically on top of Mr. Stark, he was that close). 

"Meet Peter. Pete, meet F.R.I.D.A.Y. She's the A.I. I have programmed into the entire tower. She runs everything technology wise. So she helps keep security tight, and runs diagnostics on the inner-workings of the tower's tech when something happens or malfunctions. She is also programmed to answer when you call her name, and you can ask her for almost anything and she'll help out as much as she can. Need something Googled, or information on a person, or need instructions? Pretty much anything, you can rely on her for."

"Hello Peter, it's a pleasure meeting you." She greeted with a tone that strangely sounded... fond? Did F.R.I.D.A.Y. Have emotions programmed into her? Peter didn't know.

Peter nodded at the ceiling before letting out a yawn. Tony glanced at his watch then whistled a little. "Kid, it's pretty late. How about you get some rest and then we can continue this tomorrow?" Peter didn't want to be a bother, so he just nodded. The remaining Avengers bid him good night and he followed Tony through the tower's hallways as the man rambled about different areas of the tower.

"So kid," Tony started, getting Peter's attention. Tony sounded much more serious than only five seconds ago. "Since you are going to be here a while, I figured it would suit you better to be closer to where Pepper and I stay. If only to ensure that you are doing okay through the night." I gave him a shocked look. "Also, I was thinking," he paused as though unsure if he should say what's on his mind. "That is, if you want me to, I could do some digging, and when you're more comfortable, are at a better health, have trained a little with your abilities, and maybe even talking a little, I can see if I can find your aunt and have you two back together." Peter teared up. He had stopped walking all together. Tony didn't seem to notice yet. "Because I figured, I never had a good relationship with my own father though I wish I did. But I know what it's like to miss a parent figure and hell, your aunt raised you. She's practically your mother. Would you like that?" He ended and finally noticed Peter not at his side. He turned to the kid and strolled back to him. "Pete?" Said teen cleared his throat a little.

"Y-y-y'u would d-do 'hat' for me?" He stuttered out, voice breaking and cracking and words not fully forming in his throat.

Tony stared at the boy in amazement. Out of everyone he could've chosen to speak to for the first time in years, he chose Tony. It made the billionaire feel quite humbled, and that, just maybe, he was actually going to do a decent job at this. Then the question registered. "Of course, Pete. I'll do what I can to make you happy in this messed up reality we live in." He concluded. He would save the talking stuff for later when it was more appropriate. "But you don't have to accept if you aren't comfortable with it." Peter thought that over. He hadn't seen his Aunt May in several years. Would she even want to see him? 

"I-I wan' 'o see her ag-again." He stumbled a little, but ignored it. He was more focused on the prospect of seeing his beloved aunt again.

"Very well. I'll see what I can do. It most likely won't be anytime soon." Peter lowered his head a little in disappointment. "But only because you need to recover and get better first. We can't send you to her like this. You look awful, no offense kid." The teen snorted at that. "We will all do what we can to get you better as quick as possible, but these things take time. You won't heal overnight. But once I think you'd be ready to face the world again, I'll find her, get in touch and let her in on the situation so we can arrange for you two to meet. Whether or not we tell her about your new features is your decision. I may also see about you being tutored. Unfortunately, you still need to be educated. I won't force you to go to a public school, and I don't think you'll be anywhere near ready for that anytime within the next year, at least. There's also still your new features to consider." He paused. "But don't worry about it. This is for you to get better, so you just sit back and relax. Let yourself heal and let me deal with these problems alright?" Peter nodded in agreement. “Alright. So this is going to be your room.” Stark announced, pulling the boy to a door. Mine and Pepper’s room is only across the hall, two doors down.” He pointed at another door before entering the room in front of him. Peter’s mouth gaped at the oversized room that was apparently, all his. 

The room was easily two or three times the size of his little cell at Oscorp. Connected to the room was a walk-in closet and a bathroom bigger than his room was when he lived with May. The room was rather bare, with all neutral colors, and the only furniture being a few nightstands, two dressers, and a desk and chair. The bathroom was complete with a tub and shower, a huge vanity, and a large closet with all the toiletries and towels he could need. 

“The room is a little unwelcoming and perhaps not enough,” Peter looked at him as though he had grown another head. This was more than enough for him. “But I figured blank was the best option. That way, you can decorate it however you wish to.” Tony gazed at Peter, trying to gauge his reaction. “So, do you like it?” He hadn’t had two seconds after asking, before he had an armful of spiderling. He wrapped his arms around the kid’s shoulders as the kid started quietly sobbing a little. After a moment, Peter composed himself, and pulled back, nodding frantically. He wiped the remaining moisture from his eyes. 

“I lo-love i-it.” He hiccuped. Damn, Stark could already tell, this kid would be the death of him. “Th-thank you.”

“You’re welcome, Peter.” He pat the boy’s back. “Now go get some shut eye. Tomorrow is going to be a long day.” He gently ordered, giving Peter a smile. With that he exited the room to let Peter go to bed. Peter wandered over to the bed. He listened for any sign of someone about to walk through the door. When he deemed it safe, he pounced on the bed, letting himself bounce a little, before rolling some in the sheets. He hadn’t had an actual bed in so long, he had forgotten what bed’s felt like. And this one was heavenly. Like he was laying on a soft, plushy cloud. After rolling and bouncing a little longer, he finally settled down under the duvet. He lay for about 30 minutes, staring at the ceiling as he processed what all happed that day. He had been rescued! And by Tony Stark, nonetheless. The man was kinder than he previously let on. With that thought in mind, his eyes slipped closed and he let unconsciousness take over.


End file.
